


What If

by Lola_t



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Fugitives, Hive Mind, I'm bad at prose, I'm obsessed with Gestalt, Multi, Slow Burn, alternate season 2, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_t/pseuds/Lola_t
Summary: A season 2 imagining.Following the event that unfolded in the season 1 finale of THE ROOK, we pick up 6 months later...





	1. Six months later...

Eyes blink awake.

Myfawny Thomas stares at the ceiling, bathing in the brief moment of peace before memories flood back to her. Flashes of rain and the dead men, Vultures, that surround her as she lay on the ground beside them. Running through the darken streets, rain whipping her face.

Turning in her bed, she tries to push these memories away, but they don’t stop. Coming in waves, the bodies at the bank, dead at her hands. The videos she made of herself explaining her memory wipe, how Linda Farrier is the only one she can trust…but she lied. The Checquy, Ingrid, Conrad. Getting taken by a faceless man, almost sold to China by the Vultures and killing Lorik with her EVA…

Frustrated, Myfawny throws herself out of bed and walks over to the window where light bleeds in from the corners from behind the curtains, barely fitting the size of the frame. Pushing them open to let the morning sun in, she looks out to the city in front of her.

“Bonjour, Bordeaux” Myfawny smiles as she takes in the sight before her. Freedom. With Farrier and her sister Bronwyn on the run, there was no reason for her to stay in London. Then, she remembers…

Gestalt.

Images of Gestalt litter her thoughts, each of their faces. Them begging her to let them know what was wrong. Saving her life. Kissing her. Although she barely knew them, there was an ache in her heart as she turned to see them one last time. Standing there, amongst the chaos of the Lorik raid. Alex’s head down with hands shoved down the pockets of their jacket, Eliza readjusting their pink cap, Robert taking one glance before turning on their heel walking past Teddy, who looked at her as if they were trying to remember every last detail of her face.

Myfawny steps into the shower, an attempt to let all of these thoughts wash away, along with the doubts of leaving the Checquy, leaving Gestalt. She squeezes shampoo onto her hand and lathers her hair, the aroma of roses fills the bathroom. She needed this, she needed time. Time to figure out what she truly wanted. She was no longer old Myfawny, but a new person who wanted a restart. However, no matter how certain she was about moving forward away from her past, she knew that there is a constant threat of Vultures. Even though she cut off the head with Lorik, it is inevitable that two will grow back and she needs to be ready. She needed to figure out her EVA, harness it. Control it. She was lucky with Lorik but truth be told, she had no idea if she would walk out of that room alive.

Stepping out of the shower and wringing out the remaining water in her hair, she is interrupted by a knock at the door. She is frozen. _Who know's I'm here?_ . She was careful covering up her tracks, not even Gestalt has found her yet. Six months, no Checquy. She stands still and silently hoping that they go away.

_Knock, knock, knock._

More urgent. Myfawny, only in a towel, tip toes to the front door of her tiny barely furnished apartment. Maybe Gestalt has found her, and she can’t help but feel a little excited to see their face. She inches toward the door, and looks through the peephole. “Oh my god, Bronwyn!” She quickly unlocks the door, opening to her sister standing the doorway, chagrined. “What are you doing here?!” They embrace, while Myfawny tries to hide her disappointment.

“Farrier and I are meeting in Barcelona tomorrow night so I thought I would risk it and come see you first”. They hug again. Myfawny hasn’t seen Bronwyn since her brief time in Berlin, and that was almost five months ago.

“Let me put some clothes on” Mwfawny rushing to her room to throw on some black sweats and a grey singlet.

“We need to talk about you answering the door wearing nothing, Myf. It’s dangerous.” Bronwyn says through a laugh. “I know it sounds like I’m joking…”

Myfawny walks back and takes a seat next to her sister on the couch. “I don’t need clothes to take out enemies, just a line of sight” Myfawny states, defiantly.

“True, you can’t mess with us Thomas sisters. We can get through anything, and always find each other”. Myfawny and Bronwyn catch up with one another, filling each other in on what they have been up to for the past six months. Myfawny was impressed to learn that Bronwyn has been helping young EVAs find safe spaces around Europe, with the help of Farrier. Bronwyn grabs Myfawny’s hand and squeezes it. “Listen, I don’t know when you will see me again. I can’t be here long; I don’t want to attract attention to you. Also…Farrier and I have heard about a cluster of EVAs in Spain and we want to get to them before any government or the Lugat gets wind of their existence.”

Myfawny leans in, concerned for her sister. “How do you know they won’t hurt you?”

“No one can hurt me when I have Farrier at my side. Look, all my life I have felt lost. Lost because you were taken away from me. Now that I have you back, and I know that you’re safe…I want to help prevent the same fate to other families. No child deserves to be ripped away from their family because the government says so. No one.”

“Bronwyn, I know you had a hard time whilst I was with the Checquy, but you did questionable things to get me back with dire consequences. The fact that I don’t remember our childhood is Exhibit A.”

“You’re right, Myf. I am so sorry that my actions caused that for you. Call this my penance. I need to make things right. Not only with you, but with Farrier. She is on the run because of me. I need to be there for her.”

Myfawny sighs and concedes. “Okay. Who am I to stop you? I mean, I did leave everything behind to start a fresh here in France”

“A decision I am behind 100%”

“But if this is our last night together for possibly months…or longer…” Myfawny cringes, she can’t bear the thought of having Bronwyn gone for more than a year. “We should go out. Celebrate. Dance! Drink! Have fun!”

“Okay, but only if we promise each other that we go our separate ways without saying goodbye. I hate saying goodbyes…especially when it’s you. And you need do something to hide your identity while you’re outside. Always”

“Deal” Myfawny and Bronwyn shake hands. “Let’s get ready.”

****

The Checquy has been a solemn place to work for the past six months. With everything that happened to Myfawny, Farrier’s betrayal and the untimely death of Monica Reed, the office is no longer a place of reward, but a chore.

It’s early, not even 7.30am, and Ingrid is already typing away at her desk. She takes in the panoramic view from her new office, now a Rook in the support directorate, taking the job that Myfawny vacated. Ingrid picks up a file from the stack on her desk and opens to see start on the documents inside. An image of Myfawny stares back at her, with the word “fugitive” printed across the title of the page. Reading the file, she scans and sees reads her last known sighting being Berlin. _She is sticking to big cities to hide, smart_. Ingrid knows Myf, and she knows that she is long gone from Berlin. But, she has very little desire to help the Checquy find her. She wanted out, and Ingrid is more than happy to oblige, even though she misses her friend.

Ingrid looks up as Claudia sticks her head into her office. Claudia, now Queen of the agency, has taken it upon herself to bring Myfawny in “Have you got a second?” She inquires.

“Sure, how can I help?” Claudia enters the office and sits down opposite Ingrid.

“I want to see if there were any leads in finding Myfawny Thomas? Our last sighting was over five months ago. We need a handle on this. Our public view has been shot since the debacle, and we need her back so that we can fix this with the media, the British government and the British people.”

“How is finding Myfawny going to fix any of this, I don’t understand…” Ingrid is promptly cut off by Claudia waiving her finger as she is checking her phone.

“My job is to deliver Myfawny and fix the perception this agency has. We need the trust of the people. Myfawny is the face of the success of taking down Lorik, but she is also the face of the dead men that were found by the bridge and the bank. The people are equally impressed and terrified of her. If she is seen to be under the control of us, the better it is for everyone.”

Ingrid impulsively taps her desk. “I don’t know where Myfawny is. She hasn’t been in touch with me since I last saw her over six months ago. Truth be told Claudia, I’m not sure I would disclose any information if she did. We are not in the business of holding people against their will.” Claudia sits back in her chair, and lets out a long-calculated breath.

“And I suppose I would get the same response if I ask Gestalt?” tilting her head, pressing Ingrid for an answer.

“Perhaps, but what I know about Gestalt is that they are caught up trying to find Sophia Ishova and the rest of the Vultures that got away during the Lorik raid. They are burying themselves in work so they…” Ingrid trails off, looking into the distance.

“So they what, Ingrid?”

“So…that they don’t remember how much they miss Myfawny and break her trust by going out to find her.” Ingrid looks down to her hands, feeling like she herself just betrayed Gestalt, exposing their feelings to their superior.

Claudia abruptly stands up, almost knocking over her chair. “So fucking help me Ingrid, you all report to me and don’t you forget it. If this agency wasn’t on its last thread both you and Gestalt will be out on the street so fast, but luckily you have the protection of Conrad and the government. But hear me now, I will be using all my power to find Myfawny Thomas, and bring her back to where she belongs.” She storms out of the office, nearly slamming into Conrad in the process.

“Oh Claudia, I was just looking for you. Ingrid” Conrad nods toward Ingrid’s direction and she nods in response. “Both of you, please come to my office in 30 minutes, and call in Gestalt”

“They’re chasing a lead; I’ll see if we can get at least one of them in.” Ingrid picks up the phone as Conrad leaves down the hall, deep in thought. Claudia swiftly follows. While dialing, Ingrid looks over to the open case file, hoping the meeting isn’t about finding Myfawny Thomas.

****

Conrad is at his desk deep in thought as the team sits on the couches waiting for their ‘King’ to speak. Ingrid’s wheelchair has her facing him directly with Claudia and Danielle sitting on her left, and Robert and Teddy on her right.

“Where are Rook Alex and Rook Eliza?” Conrad finally speaks, looking up to his team before him.

“Staking out a known assailant of Sophia Ishova to see where they lead us” Robert states, with Teddy intently staring at Conrad. And in perfect unison “A thirty-minute warning unfortunately wasn’t enough time to have our full attention.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s begin.” He pauses for what feels like an eternity. “We have six months. Six months to prove to the newly appointed Home Secretary that the Checquy is worth keeping.” The room falls dead silent, and all attention is now on Conrad. “We have fucked up. Linda fucked up. And with Monica Reed dead at the hands of a Glengrove student, this has been a PR nightmare both here and with the Americans that we haven’t been able to get way from, no matter the tricks up Danielle and Claudia’s sleeves.” Both Danielle and Claudia look at each other and instinctively hang their heads, as if it were their fault.

Claudia speaks up “Like I have been saying, if we bring Myfawny in, this will help us immensely. We need all hands-on deck to find her.” She turns to look at Gestalt, whose steely gazes make her look away immediately. 

“Gestalt, where are we at with that?” Conrad demands, although he has always liked Myfawny, he cannot deny that he needs her here, now.

“We lost her in Berlin five months ago, and I have been pretty tied up fixing our other problem – Ishova.” Teddy grits through his teeth, as he brings up his thumb to chew – a bad habit.

“And how did you lose her? I thought you were the Checquy’s best agent?” Danielle retorts, clearly not liking being in the firing line of blame.

“She had help.” Robert and Teddy said, in sync. The room falls silent once more, as they know who would be the one and the only one capable of helping Myfawny.

“Farrier.” Conrad sinks back into his chair. “That’s our answer. We get to Farrier, we get to Myfawny. They are highly active in the underground trading of EVAS, much easier to find”.

Ingrid cannot stay silent. “We have no idea that they’re still together, sir. If I can speak freely, I think the best foot forward is proving to the government and the people on why they need us. If we bring down the Vultures, we show the world why we are necessary. Stopping our enemies from getting our people, and weaponizing them” she pleads Conrad to take another direction.

“We can’t get the approval while we have rogue EVAs on the loose, and that’s the bottom line.” Conrad states, raising his voice, knocking Ingrid down a peg. “I know that we all care for Myfawny and her happiness…but we need her now. I can put every measure in place to see that she is protected by us.” Ingrid sits back, defeated while Gesalts’ knuckles turn white from squeezing their hands into fists. “Gestalt, we can leave it to Alex and Eliza to continue on Ishova, but Teddy and Robert – turn your attention to bringing in Linda Farrier as bait to get to Myfawny. Find out what she plans with Bronwyn Thomas, and their next move. If you’re convinced she was in Berlin – start there.” Robert and Teddy stand and go to leave. “Oh, and another thing…” Gestalt stop in their tracks, looking back at Conrad. “We have a new agent starting this week. Rook James McLachan, sent from Scotland Yard. EVA Level 9, a telepathic sent here to help with the Farrier case. And before you tell me you work alone, Gestalt, this comes from above me. My hands are tied. He will be here by the end of the week.” Gestalt grimaces and walk out, angry at the prospect of working with someone they don’t know and don’t trust.

“I will continue the narrative to the press that Myfawny Thomas is on a much needed sabbatical and will return in due course. And we have all our best agents on the hunt for Linda Farrier to bring her in for questioning”. Claudia leaves, with Danielle in tow.

Ingrid stays behind, looking not sure if she should press Conrad or not. “What is it, Ingrid?” Conrad sighed, sanding up and walking to the front of the desk, leaning against it.

“It’s just that, are you thinking about the long-term affect this will have on Myfawny? She only remembers the past six months and so she is using this time to discover who she is but more importantly, who she wants to be. This isn’t old Myfawny we are dealing with. This is a new woman; someone we don’t know.” This is Ingrid’s last-ditch effort to make Conrad see that bringing in Myf was the wrong move.

“More the reason to bring her in, now. Imagine the danger she can become with the power she holds. If the wrong person gets to her first, they can influence her to take the wrong path.”

“What’s the wrong path?”

“One that isn’t led by us.” He manoeuvres back to his desk, ending this conversation for good.


	2. The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza goes undercover, while Myfawny and Bronwyn share one last night together before they go their separate ways.

The sun starts to set over London, and the streets begin to fill with people who are leaving work, and others who are on their way to a night out. Pointed, red high heels hit the pavement hard and with purpose. Eliza briskly cuts through the crowd in their staple checker jacket with a silk red dress peaking through. Their long white blonde hair blows dramatically in the wind as they dodge on coming pedestrians with ease. They turn down a darken alley way, where they are alone walking toward a barely lit door at the end of the street. They knock three times. A small shutter opens instantly, with eyes behind, looking them up and down. “Paolo asked for me.” The shutter abruptly closes, and within the same motion, the door slowly opens for Eliza.

Eliza enters the building, and takes off their jacket revealing a silk red wrap dress which accentuated Eliza’s perfect curves. With a low neckline, and the length just above the knees, Eliza was the embodiment of a femme fatale. They pass their jacked to the guard at the door and enter into what is revealed to be a speak easy. Spotting their target, Eliza beelines toward the back of the room.

“Paolo, darling” Eliza smiles as they greet a young handsome man dressed black, surrounded by other men wearing identical clothes to him. He dismisses them immediately.

“Eliza! ¿cómo estás, mi amor?” Paolo greets Eliza, his Spanish accent thick and deep, like a warm blanket.

“Estoy bien” Eliza kisses both of Paolo’s cheeks as he guides them to a table in the far back. Eliza slides into the booth, Paolo closely behind.

“May I say, you look sexy tonight” Poalo refers to the dress, transfixed by Eliza’s body.

“I wore this especially for you.” Paolo grab’s Eliza’s hand and kisses it intensely, as Eliza secretly shutters to themself. “Tell me, why did you bring me to this mysterious yet intriguing place?” Eliza purrs into his ear.

“Honestly, I just wanted to see you in this. I picked well, no?” pointing to the dress.

“You did, guapo. You know just what I like” Eliza leans in closer to his face, inching their lips to his. Just as they are about to connect, Eliza diverts and leans over him to grab the nursed whiskey on the table.

“Oh mi amor, you tease”

“And you don’t keep promises” Eliza states, throwing back the whiskey. It goes down with ease, the kick they needed to get through this mission. “You promised that I would see your true power, not this underground hole filled with men, who are obviously just men…not the special kind” Eliza pouts their lips, knowing that it drives Paolo wild.

“What do you mean, mi amor? This is just the beginning. Follow me.” Paolo stands and holds his hand out for Eliza. Pulling Eliza up, he put his hand on the small of their back and takes them toward the bar, where a barman stands with a clean white towel tossed over his shoulder. “Yon, abre la entrada”. The barman nods, and presses a button from below the bar. Eliza steps around to see the floor opening to reveal a staircase. “Go on, I’m right behind you.” Paolo smiles. Eliza, hiding their hesitation, descends down the staircase to enter the unknown. The further Eliza goes in, the lights start to flicker on. This is no usual pub basement. It is filled with monitors with access to security cameras around London, Paris, Berlin, and other major cities around Europe. A vacant chair stands alone in front of the monitors and multiple computers, Paolo walks toward it and offers Eliza the seat, which they take.

“Wow, you weren’t lying. You do have eyes everywhere!” Eliza states, in awe. Their eyes scan each monitor, trying to find any clue to where Ishova may be. Eyes dart from Helsinki, to Bern, to Zurich – nothing. “What do you hope to find here?”

“Well, mi amor, it’s only for people like me to know.” He bops Eliza on the nose, condescendingly. “But…what I can tell you is, what we want…is here.” He points toward one of the screens in the middle of the wall, labelled Barcelona. “I have people in transit as we speak.”

“So, you have people going to Barcelona to collect…something or someone…and you won’t tell me what? You're the tease.” Eliza laughs.

“What more do you want from me? My boss would kill me if she knew I brought you down here.” Eliza laughs and grabs Paolo by the collar.

“She? God, I love being a woman. You get instructions for you work from a powerful female, and now...you will get them from me.” Eliza stands, seductively as they pace around Paolo. “Take off your clothes.” Paolo concedes to Eliza’s will, hastily removing his belt, shirt, pants and underwear. Eliza looks him up and down, and smirks. “Now, sit.” Paolo falls back into the chair and awaits further instructions. Eliza steps back and unties the silk belt holding their dress shut. Slowly, Eliza pulls the belt off with the dress falling open revealing their black lace underwear, which doesn’t leave much to the imagination.

Twirling the silk belt in their hands, they step forward toward Paolo, who slides his hands down their waist, feeling every inch of their curves. Skillfully, Eliza spins the chair around, and throws the belt around Paolo’s neck, wrapping it around tight. Using the chair as leverage, Eliza puts her foot on the back of the chair, pulling the ends of the belt with all their might. Paolo struggles for air, his arms flailing above, trying to reach Eliza who is well away from his grasp. With one last pull, Paolo finally gives in and passes out, cold. “What men do for a pair of tits.”

Eliza grabs Paolo’s belt from the floor, secures him tightly to the chair then strides over to the computer. Finding the home page, Eliza starts searching for any kind of evidence on what or who is in Barcelona. Running out of time, Eliza pulls a small thumb drive buried in their bra, and connects to the server – downloading as much information as they can. Once all files are obtained, Eliza secures their dress and smooths out their hair. “Thanks for the lovely night…guapo.”

Leaving from where they came, Eliza ascends the stairs, pushing the exit button to open the door. Yon, acknowledges Eliza and looks behind her for Paolo. “Give him a minute” Eliza purrs. “I may have tired him out.” Yon smiles and nods, closing the door to the basement. Eliza glides to the door and retrieves their coat from the doorman. “’til next time, hun”. Eliza leaves, walking into the night – getting lost in the London crowd.

****

Myfawny and Bronwyn laugh and rush down the cobbled street, buzzing with people enjoying the unusually warm evening weather. Myfawny is wearing a white slip dress, with a long black wig, the hair falling over her shoulders in loose waves. Bronwyn takes a more conservative approach, in order to cover her tattoos – the most revealing thing about her identity. Wearing a grey turtle neck, a black leather mini-skirt and knee-high boots successfully covers all her identifying qualities.

They walk past a long line of people waiting to get into a club and beeline for security. Bronwyn walks up to the burly man and whispers something into his ear. He waves her and Myfawny in, much to the dismay of the waiting punters.

Inside, the music is pumping, with people scattered over the dance floor moving to the heavy baseline set by the DJ hovering above, encouraging the crowd on. Bronwyn takes Myfawny’s hand and drags her to the bar. “quatre tequila coups, s’il vous plait!” The woman behind the bar nods, grabs the bottle of Don Julio, rims the glasses with salt and pours the tequila to the top. With a wedge of lime for each shot, they throw them back and let the alcohol flow through their body. “quatre autres, s'il vous plaît!”

Time flies while Myfawny and Bronwyn dance wild and free, after a few more drinks. Twirling each other to the music, Myfawny pulls Bronwyn close so she can hear her. “You know what, Bron? I think I’m in love with this hair! I might ditch the red and become a sultry raven-haired woman.” Myfawny backs up and shakes her head letting her hair spin around her, trying to make Bronwyn laugh, and it does the trick.

“Go for it! You only live once! If this is feeling more you, nothing is stopping you!” Bronwyn gleams. They continue to spin each other around, letting lose and leaning into their drunkenness. “I think we need more drinks!” Bronwyn signals Myfawny to stay on the dance floor, while she goes to the bar. Myfawny is more than happy to oblige. Although she has never heard this song before, or perhaps she has and doesn’t remember, she really likes it_. _Myfawny looks around at the people around her, feeling eyes on her but seeing no-one. She shakes off the thought and continues to listen and sway to the music.

_I just wanna feel your skin on mine…_

She sways to the melody, listening intently to the lyrics.

_Feel your eyes do the exploring…_ _Something in you lit up heaven in me._

The song reminds her of Gestalt. No matter how many times she tries to forget them, there is a spark there that she doesn’t understand and it doesn’t go away. She digs deep into the memories that has flashed back to her to see if there is anything she remembers about their encounter. Visions of them running up a hill as teenagers and getting caught in bad weather. Standing close to Alex under a tree as he shields her from the rain, she can smell his cologne. Eliza dressed as the devil for Halloween, looking beautiful in her red horns. Robert helping her up from the ground after she collapsed from her EVA. Those are the only memories she can recover. She has tried for more, but nothing. The song ends, and the transition is seamless into the next. As Myfawny starts to dance to the new beat, she stops dead in her tracks.

_Let’s make it last forever, cause the night’s still young…it's true, I feel the pressure...Every time you're gone...As long as we're together...This moment lasts forever_

Flashes of Teddy flood her mind, pushing her against a marble pillar, leaning in and kissing her softly. Running her hands through Teddy's hair, cupping their face. Myfawny is paralysed by the new vision. It was visceral, she raises her fingers to her lips reveling in her new memory. She remembers kissing Gestalt, how they felt in her arms, what they tasted like…like whiskey. Myfawny turns to the bar to see if she can find Bronwyn, and she spots her trying to get the attention of the woman behind the bar. She smiles to herself; she will tell her later. She just wants to listen to this song; it was playing that night. Closing her eyes, she swims in the warmth of the memory of Gestalt. Without realising, the lights in the club start to flicker to the beat of her improper thoughts of Gestalt.

“Je peux vous offrir un verre?” Myfawny wakes from her trance and sees a handsome, rugged man standing in front of her. The lights return to normal. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak French” Myfawny replies, embarrassed as she knows she should at least try speaking her basic French she has learned whilst living in Bordeaux.

“Oh, you’re English” the handsome man replies, in British accent, not quite cockney but definitely from London.

“Thanks, but I’m okay for a drink. My sister is getting one right now for me” She points in the direction of Bronwyn who finally is putting her order in.

“No worries, I just wanted an excuse to start talking to you if I’m being honest.” The man replies, with a smile so wide he could melt hearts. “I just couldn’t help but notice what you were doing?”

“What do you mean? Bad dancing?” Myfawny retorted.

“No, manipulating the electronic frequencies; making the lights flicker.” The man stares at her, now becoming serious. Myfawny turns to run, but the man quickly grabs her wrist. “Please, don’t go. I’m not here to hurt you, I am like you.” Myfawny turns back to look at him and he nods toward a couple making out on the dance floor, not too far from them. One of the girls is holding a drink with a straw. “See that glass she is holding? Watch”. The man stares at the glass, and the straw lifts out from it and floats toward the man, he catches it before anyone else sees.

“Who are you?” Myfawny asks, confused.

“I’m Diego.”

“Who sent you?” Myfawny manages to get out, pushing through her fear.

“No one sent me, I couldn’t help but notice you across from across the room…and then I saw the lights and your trance…I put two and two together.” Diego explains, trying to calm Myfawny down.

“Why were you watching me?” She asked, trying to read his face.

“Have you seen yourself? You are gorgeous.” Diego smiles as he takes a moment to look at her fully.

“Say if I do believe you, what do you want from me?” Myfawny nervously scratches her arm, not knowing what to do with her hands. A strange man, a very very handsome, strange man is standing in front over her and he just moved a straw with his mind. The world is truly going mad.

“Well, maybe some flirty banter, possible drinks and a couple of twirls around the dance floor. And if I’m lucky maybe later we can show each other our moves…privately. Our EVAs of course” he cheekily responds. Myfawny can’t help but laugh at his charm. 

“I’m here with my sister tonight, one night only. I should be with her. Thank you, though. This has been strange.” Myfawny turns to walk toward the bar to find Bronwyn.

“Hey, before you go” Diego stops Myfawny one last time. “Take my number” Diego hands her a small card with scribbled digits. “There is a group of us EVAs keeping it low key here in Bordeaux. We help each other, train each other, generally just be there for one another. If you’re interested, give me a call.” And with that, Diego disappears into the crowd. Myfawny shoves the card into her purse and turns to make her way to the bar. Working her way through the crowd, she finally makes it to the bar where Bronwyn is nowhere to be seen. Myfawny leans over the bar to get the attention of the bar woman.

“Have you seen the girl with the grey turtleneck? She was ordering us some more tequila?”

In a thick French accent, “You just missed her, I think she left about five minutes ago.” The woman turns away to attend to the other orders being shouted at her.

“Fuck.” Myfawny pushes her way through the crowd. She runs toward the exit and bursts out of the doors, past the bodyguard who let them in, standing in the entrance way desperately looking around for her sister.

“Entrant ou sortant?” The bodyguard gruffly asks while impatient people in the line wait for her decision, with Myfawny's confused look, he tries again. "Coming in or leaving?"

“Uh…leaving…thanks...I mean...merci” Myfawny looks around the dark street, Bronwyn now long gone. Although it was the plan not to say goodbye, a part of her didn’t quite believe they actually would go through with it. A chill hits her, looking up at the sky Myfawny decides to call out a night with visions of Bronwyn, the mysterious Diego and the new memory of Gestalt plaguing her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Myfawny recalls her memories of Gestalt, I purposely changed their pronouns to how Myfawny would see each of the memory unfold - as she is still learning to grasp the idea of who Gestalt is.


	3. Hello, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad gets pressure from the new Home Secretary, Howard Carver. Gestalt finds out what the Lugat and Ishova have planned...

“I understand sir, but I can assure you that my team is streamlined under my supervision. Farrier made mistakes, but I intend to not make the same ones.” Conrad pleads over the phone, looking out the window of his office where the lights from the surrounding buildings light up the cloudy nights sky. He used to have a great relationship his previous superior Jennifer Birch, but with the fallout of the Lorik raid, Birch was the first to go in order to get this agency on track. “Can we please readdress Rook McLachlan from Scotland Yard? These are strange times at the agency, and with everything that has happened, I’m uncertain to how my team will handle new blood. We all remember the issues we had with Monica Reed.”

“Monica Reed had her own agenda which we were not privy too.” We see who is on the line, sitting in a darken office with walls covered in mahogany panels, this is the new Home Secretary, Howard Carter, who was appointed by the Prime Minister four months ago. Although short in stature, his presence can intimidate the strongest of men. “McLachlan is my eyes and ears in the Checquy, I want him to keep an eye on Gestalt.”

“They are our best agent, and have done nothing but honour their duties for our agency and government.” Conrad states, defiantly. Although he doesn’t show it, he has a soft spot for Gestalt.

“They may be good at what they do Grantchester, but they have been under the guidance of Farrier. Farrier got to Myfawny Thomas, whose to say she also hasn’t got to Gestalt? Can you imagine the implications that would have for us!” Conrad sighs in frustration.

“Okay, sir. I’ll keep you posted on intel we have coming in. Gestalt is splitting their time to follow their lead with the Lorik and finding Farrier with the help of our best support staff” Conrad hangs up the phone, as Robert and Teddy walk in to his office.

“Was that Carter?” Teddy asks and they stand side by side in front of Conrad’s desk.

“Yes, yes. He was just after updates. Now what have you got to me?”

“Our months of grooming Paolo Mendoza seems to have paid off. We have recovered files from their servers, Alex is on their way back to the Checquy with the thumb drive so we can go through the intel. As to what we know now…” Robert explains, not breaking eye contact with Conrad.

“…it is leading us to Barcelona.” Teddy finishes their sentence. Conrad nods and turns around to look out the window once more.

“And Farrier?”

“Following her possible presence in Berlin five months ago; we searched all CCTV footage from then to now with a 50-kilometre radius of the city centre. Including all train stations, bus depot and airports.” Teddy cracks their knuckles as they speak. “We caught nothing until…”

“…three nights ago after we took our search wider to other major cities around Europe. We got partial face recognition, could be Farrier could not be her…but it’s the best we got.” Robert shifts in their feet, uncomfortable in digging into their former boss.

“Where was this obtained?” Conrad asks, turning around to face them.

“Off the CCTV footage retrieved from the Northumberland Arms in Kings Cross”

“Are you telling me she is back in London?” he is shocked at this new information. _What is she playing at?_ “Go to the Northumberland Arms, ask around see if anyone has seen her. Also, dig deeper into the security around that area, perhaps you missed something” Conrad once again looks out the window, this might be the break he needs to save his agency…and his job.

**** 

Robert and Teddy leave Conrad’s office going their separate ways when they reach the end of the corridor. Teddy beelines for the exit, while Robert goes to their IT support to dig deeper into any online presence Farrier may have.

Robert sits at their laptop and starts the process of searching all CCTV footage in London. This is their forte, search and capture. But, they’re not so sure about the capture element. This is Farrier, their long-time colleague and friend.

Gestalt pushes this thought away and carries on with the task at hand. Gestalt has never let anything personal get in the way of their job. Except for Myfawny. _Myfawny._ The voices of all four of them start swirling around their collective mind. _Remember that time you fucked her? That was against every regulation this fucking job puts on their agents. Don’t say fucked, you made love. You miss her. Bringing Farrier back will have Myfawny back here. She doesn’t want to be here. But you could talk to her again. About anything. The fucking weather is enough for me, as long as it comes out of her mouth. Hear her voice. But you want her to be happy. Safe._ _You need a distraction. Like how Monica was a distraction…poor Monica. Focus!_

Gestalt slams their laptop shut, with all four bodies in different locations, they need to compartmentalize. Robert massages their head and takes a big breath, and exhales slowly. They open the laptop once more, and continues the hunt for Farrier.

****

Later that same evening, Alex stands in front of the Checquy, their hands deep in the pockets of their tracksuit jacket. They through the entrance to where security waits. They look up to see her. Daisy. The new security guard who works the night shift. Although in her security outfit, there is something undeniably attractive about a woman in uniform. Since the day she started, she took a liking to Alex perhaps not realising what Gestalt truly is as she dismisses Robert, Eliza and even Teddy with a polite nod and nothing more. But not with Alex, she always went out of her way to make small talk, casually touch their arm. Flirt. It was flattering to say the least. Alex smiles at her, their piecing blue eyes beaming as they make eye contact. She smiles as Alex approaches.

“Hi Alex, you’re working late…again. You’re always working late” Daisy jokes.

Alex snickers “Yeah, it’s the only way I get to see you now isn’t it” they respond light-heartedly as Alex steps into the body scan, lifting their arms to replicate the wall outline. Daisy stands by the monitor, but can't help but get distracted as her eyes drifts to Alex who is looking over at her. “Did you do something different with your hair?” Alex muses as Daisy blushes.

“Ahh, yeah. It’s a little shorter.” The security scan goes green as it completes, Alex walks up to Daisy to get a closer look at her new look, and tucks a loose strand behind her ear.

“I like it” Alex lingers on her face a second longer. “Well, I should get in there…people to save you know?” Alex slides past her, arms slightly touching. As they go to turn the corner, they turn around and give Daisy a little wave goodbye, as Daisy watches them leave.

Alex takes the stairs up one floor to their offices, turning on their desk lamp and computer. Alex retrieves the thumb drive taken from Paolo and inserts into the computer’s USB and waits for it to load. Alex chews their thumb while the system boots up. It clicks on, and they click through the information, they see a file labelled ‘BCN-EVAS’. Selecting the file, Alex sees hundreds of individual documents list in front of their eyes, alphabetized. Clicking on the first one listed, it opens to reveal:

_Name: ABADES, Carmen_  
_Age: 67_  
_EVA: Flora manipulation_  
_Level: 3  
_ _Address: Carrer del Comte Borell, 49, Barcelona_

Alex goes to the next file, double clicks:

_NAME: ABAT, Hector_  
_Age: 10_  
_EVA: Levitation_  
_Level: 7  
_ _Address: Passatge Prim, 14, Barcelona_

  
Alex sits back as it sinks in to what the Lugat has. Alex looks up as Robert walks past, their eyes locking. Robert pauses for a second, then rushes off, phone in hand. We follow Robert through the Checquy offices, as they dial Conrad whose left for the night, hours ago. He answers within the first ring, “Gestalt?”

“The Lugat have a comprehensive list of the identities and whereabouts of all EVAs living in Barcelona. We need to alert the Spanish government to the act of terrorism their people are about to face at the hands of the Vultures.” Robert enters Ingrid’s office to see her working away at her computer. “Ingrid, ground all flights heading to Barcelona. Alert Spanish TCA, border security and local police of a possible incoming threat of Vultures heading their way. I will head to the airport now, with Eliza.” Robert turns their attention to the voice screaming for them over the phone.

“Gestalt, we need the orders to come from the Home Secretary. We are on thin ice.” Conrad barks down the phone as he throws on his jacket, running out of his apartment. “What you’re suggesting will send Spain into chaos.”

“There is no time. The Legat and the Vultures have everything they need to build their catalogue of EVAs to sell to the highest bidder. If we don’t stop this now, we could be going to war with China next week.” Robert rushes to the exit, and runs to their car, parked at the far end of the parking lot. “We need to act now.” Robert hangs up the phone and jumps into the car. Starting the engine, he stares ahead. Without hesitation, Robert reaches down to the side door pocket, grabs their hidden gun and spins and points the barrel to a shadowy figure in the back seat. The figure leans forward to hit the light, it’s Farrier.

“Hello, you.”


	4. It's Been A Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Diego, Gestalt discovers what kind of data the thumb drive contains...

Diego walks through the streets of Bordeaux, where the temperature has dropped and a chill is in the air. He turns down a lane way which leads to an empty car park surrounded by abandoned warehouses. Kicking up stones, he leans down and picks one up from the ground. It’s small, smooth and triangular. It reminds him of an arrowhead. A crunch in the distance. He stops dead in his tracks, hearing someone approaching him from behind. He spins around to face whoever it may be. “Oh, it’s the sister.” Bronwyn approaches him, fire in her eyes.

“What were you doing talking to Myfawny?” She stands firm, arms crossed demanding an answer.

“Why do you think men approach attractive women in a club? She was shaking her hips, and I needed to know what her deal was.” Diego laughs, spinning the stone playfully in his hand.

“Cut the shit, Diego. She’s fucking off limits.” Diego’s smile fades. He steps right up into Bronwyn’s face, his inches away from hers. 

“What, are you jealous? We had our fun Bron, but you couldn’t handle me. Perhaps someone with Myfawny’s abilities…can” Diego smirks at Bronwyn, not backing down. “I’m joking! I honestly didn’t know that she was the Myfawny. I didn’t even get her bloody name!” Bronwyn looks down, maybe she is a little jealous. “You didn’t want me, remember? I was trying to help you and Farrier, and you didn’t want me.” She met Diego in Brussels, when she and Farrier rescued a little girl from Russian buyers in an underground trade. Diego and a few of his EVA friends also caught wind of the same black market trading scheme and helped Bronwyn get away when she was cornered by three Russian gang members. She was immediately taken in by his charm but even faster to catch on that he wanted to use his power to gain power.

“I didn’t want your radical ideologies plaguing the children we were saving! Going to war with the government? Being superior than all others? It’s fucking insane!”

“Don’t call me insane.” Diego spits, the anger from Diego is palpable. “Listen, if Myfawny wants my help to train her abilities, who the fuck are you to stop it? Just run off to Barcelona with Farrier and leave the EVAs to themselves.” He flippantly remarks.

“Don’t you dare take your vendetta against me out on Mwfawny. You don’t know who you’re fucking dealing with, the connections I have…” Bronwyn pauses. “I didn’t tell you about Barcelona….” Bronwyn steps back, taken off guard about how much Diego knows about her. "How did you know about Barcelona?" Bronwyn asks, nervous about the answer.

"What do you mean?" Diego innocently asks. "I have the same access to information as you, we are on the same side remember?" 

“No we are fucking not. Stay away from me. Leave me and Myfawny alone.” Bronwyn turns on her heel and storms off. With each step, she kicks the dirt angrily. Diego watches her walk away as she yells one last time “Farrier will find out that you're on the hunt in Barcelona. If I see you any where there or near my sister...I’ll come after you, Diego. You don’t know who you’re messing with!” 

“No….” Diego brings his hand up to look at the stone in his hand once more. Staring at it, the stone slowly lifts from his hand and moves toward Bronwyn. “You have no idea who _you’re_ messing with…” he whispers as the stone starts moving faster and faster toward Bronwyn, and with ease it enters into the back of her skull shooting perfectly out from the middle of her forehead.

Bronwyn drops to the ground, dead. Diego turns his back to Bronwyn's body and walks away, as if she is nothing.

****

Alex sits at their desk clicking through each individual file collected from Paolo, learning each of the target’s the possible threat each of them may have. Each file ranges from women to men, children to elderly, individuals to collectives. Alex can’t help but yawn and rub their eyes to try to remain awake. With each of their bodies in overdrive, it’s been hard to keep functional. "_Hello, you_" resonates in their collective ears. Farrier.

Alex gets up from the desk and starts urgently packing their things. They need to get to the carpark. Now. They grab the laptop and thumb drive and run for the door, and they turn they almost collide with the remaining person left in the office “Ingrid, hi.”

“Oh, Gestalt, you startled me.” Ingrid let’s out a breath. 

"Sorry, I gotta g..." he is cut off by a pleading Ingrid.

“Gestalt, stay. Please, only for a minute. It’s been...a day.” Alex looks back at Ingrid, and can’t help but feel a pang of empathy for her. Gestalt knows that Ingrid has been thrown into the deep end, although entirely capable of doing the work, she is truly a kind person who is having a rough time dealing with the fallout of Farrier and her friend, Myf. 

“Yeah, I can give you a minute." Alex leans against the wall and looks down to Ingrid, “Everything alright?”

“Apart from the Checquy crumbling, a possible terrorist threat in Spain and my best friend in the wind…everything is just chipper.” She blurts out, pauses and laughs at her sudden outburst. Alex smirks at her, and snickers under their breath.

“Well, I don’t know what’s gonna happen with the Checquy, that’s up to Grandchester and quite frankly, it’s the least of my fucking problems. With Spain, I’ve got this under control...I'm about to head to Barcelona now...” Alex trails off avoiding the last complaint Ingrid addressed. Ingrid eyes Alex, they are silent for what feels like an eternity.

“Gestalt, how is she?” Ingrid asks, looking down at hands.

Alex flinches at the question. “How’s who?” Alex buries their free hand into the depths of their tracksuit jacket, looking at the floor.

“You heard me” Ingrid said, with purpose. “Teddy. How. Is. She?”

Gestalt lifts their head slowly to meet Ingrid’s eyes. The tension can be cut with a knife. Gestalt clenches their jaw. They have just been found out.

“She’s safe.” Teddy says, through gritted teeth.

****

Myfawny walks down her street toward her apartment building. Her street is a wide pedestrian walk way, directly across the tram that runs parallel. The cluster of restaurants are closing up for the night, as she walks past, waiters nodding in her direction to greet her. She nods back, and marches on. She cannot shake the number of important things that happened to her tonight. Seeing her sister for the last time, the mysterious Diego who could help her with her abilities, her memory of Gestalt.

She approaches her building, on the corner of Richelieu and Lorraine, and stops at the giant blue door. She digs through her bag and retrieves an old styled key, quaint but bloody annoying to carry around. She takes one last look around at the dying crowd walking the streets and she opens the door, closing it quietly behind her.

From across the path, a sole figure sits at a bench across from Myfawny’s building, watching. The last tram of the evening glides past, illuminating the figures silhouette where the light catches their tossed white curls sitting clumsily on top of their head. It’s Alex. They look up and sees Myfawny’s light switch on lighting up the window of her apartment. _She’s home, safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a starting point really, not sure if I ever will get around to creating a "Chapter 10". I hope you enjoyed what I came up with!
> 
> Don’t read if you haven’t read...spoilers!!
> 
> I hope I did the twist justice, I purposely kept all of Gestalt separate so that it was difficult to track where all of them were at any given time. I littered clues here and there (ie Myf feeling like she was being watched, I led the reader to think it was because of Diego, but it was Gestalt; Gestalt distracting Daisy at security so she won’t see Teddy’s name on the monitor etc )  
I also wanted a cool death scene since Monica had already died “off screen”, and I thought Bron may have the biggest impact on Myf in the future...


	5. Cedar Wood and Orange Blossom

Linda Farrier has always been an outsider. When she was a little girl, her family didn’t understand her especially after her EVA appeared when she turned nine years old. At school, she was teased and bullied from classmates she once called friends. Her sister, who was her closest ally, abandoned her so she could remain popular with her peers. Alone in the world, she dreamt of finding those who were like her so she could feel apart of something. Something better than the lonely life she had.

When she was taken in at Glengrove, Farrier was ecstatic to finally be in the presence of teenagers like her. However, a year into her training it was clear that it didn’t quite live up to the hype. She was one of the few girls in Glengrove class of ‘76, with students who ranged in different and wonderful EVAs from extreme contortionists to illusionists, but no one had the level of power that Farrier had. The boys were threatened, the girls were jealous.

It was only at Checquy, she finally started to feel that she found a family. She saw herself in Myfawny and made it her priority to take care of her, and make sure she had a more lucrative time at Glengrove than she. However, making that conscious decision may have been the wrong thing to do. The self-harm, Andrew Bristol, and then more recently the mind wipe…these are things that Farrier will regret for the rest of her life. Then there’s Gestalt, a point of pride for her. They are the best agent since her time on the field and the greatest quality about them is their loyalty.

She hopes…

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Robert snarled, trying to keep their cool. It’s not like them to get outsmarted, but they are dealing with no ordinary person.

“Nice to see you too, Gestalt.” Farrier quietly speaks, with a twinkle in her eye. “Do you mind putting the gun away? It’s not the smartest thing for me to be in the Checquy building so the less attention, the better.” Robert stares idly, thinking. What is their best move? Their voices start swirling in their head._ It’s Farrier, she hand picked you. You trust her. _Robert puts the gun back in the side pocket compartment.

“What do you want? You might as well talk; we are not leaving without Alex.”

“I wanted to share information about a rumored cluster of EVAs Barcelona. As this rumor came from the black market, there will be number of groups, governments and otherwise, after them. I need more allies going in there. I need you.”

“I am the Checquy, Linda. With me, you get the government. Even if I wanted to help you, the new Home Secretary has me under surveillance. I’m even getting a babysitter from Scotland Yard.”

A car goes by suddenly, tires screeching on the sharp turn. As it passes, at their headlights flash through the car, making Farrier lean back and pull her hat down to hide her face. “Please Gestalt, hundreds of lives are at stake here.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Gestalt finally snaps. It wasn’t until this moment they realised how much resentment has built up inside them against Farrier. Because of her, Myfawny can’t remember them. Can’t remember their relationship…their night together. For years, they have been in love with Myfawny and finally were bold enough to make their move. Farrier took that away. “I’m on my way to Barcelona now, and we have obtained a copy of that list. I have this under control, I don’t need you or your resistance minions getting in my way.”

“Robert, I can be of use here. Over the last six months I have succeeded in the emancipation of hundreds of EVAs under the control of corrupt governments and terrorists…” Farrier starts to pitch, not realising that Robert is no longer listening.

_Teddy. How. Is. She._ Ingrid’s voice echo’s in their head. Robert clenches is jaw and refocuses on Farrier. “I have this, Linda. It’s best if you leave before you’re seen”

She sighs, defeated. “Okay.” Farrier readjusts her hat, and opens the door. “Oh and Gestalt…” Robert turns his head to look at her one last time. “…I’ve missed you.” And with that, Farrier disappears into the shadows.

**** 

Myfawny sits at her table in her apartment, staring at a pot plant sitting at the opposite end. She stays there for what feels like an eternity. If someone walked in seeing her stare at a pot plant first thing in the morning, they would think she was insane, and they wouldn’t be that far off. For the last hour, Myfawny has been trying to use her power on this standard house plant, failing every time. She refocuses on the plant, and concentrates, her body starts to shake…nothing. Myfawny slams the table in frustration and gets up and begins to pace. Looking down at her hands, there is barely a mark on her fingertips. “Why aren’t you working?”

She continues to pace up and down her flat. She decided to make a new life for herself, but seeing her sister last night, she can’t help but feel that she is not living up to her potential. She has been given this gift and yet here she is in Bordeaux, not doing anything to help. Bronwyn is out there, rescuing young people from the bad men, being a hero. _And you’re a coward…_

Myfawny sighs, defeated. _You can’t help if you can’t use your EVA_. With her hands on her hips, she looks around her apartment with her eyes landing on her bag. With purpose, she grabs her bag and empties out on her table with the contents spilling out. Amongst the lipstick, keys and purse, she grabs the white card she got from the handsome man at the club. _Diego_. Without hesitation, she grabs her burner phone from her back pocket and dials the number.

“Yes?” a husky voice answers. Myfawny pauses, unsure of her decision to call a complete stranger.

“Yes, hi. Diego?” Myfawny manages to get out through her nerves.

“Ah, I may be mistaken but I believe you’re the girl from the dance floor.” Diego says, she can hear him smile. 

Myfawny blushes, he truly is charming. “Yes, it is.”

“You know, I never got your name.” Myfawny takes a breath. She promised Bronwyn that she would remain incognito, always.

“It’s Candice.” She blurts out, not wanting to give him her true identity.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Candice. What can I do for you?”

“I’m calling for your help. I need guidance to access my EVA, I’ve forgotten how to do it. Six months ago, I had my memory taken away so…I…just don’t remember.”  
  
Myfawny hears a low breath on the other end of the phone. “That is a lot to take in…I’m sorry that happened to you. When can you meet?”  
  
“So you’ll help me?”

“You intrigue me Candice, how can I say no?”

“Great, meet me in the gardens of the Museum of Fine Arts in half an hour.” She hangs up the phone and puts it back in her pocket. Shoving the contents back in her bag, she throws on a baseball cap and denim jacket, and runs out the door. 

Walking at a fast pace, she makes her way down the street burying her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She feels nervous walking out of her apartment with little to no ‘disguise’ on. Although the Vulture activity has been dormant over the past six months, there is no telling if or when they will decide to strike once more. 

This is exactly why she needs to get a handle on her power. She needs to protect herself and more importantly, discover who she is with the power she holds. Only then will she feel like she can live a normal life. Perhaps even go back to London. She picks up her step, and is frustratingly stopped by the pedestrian crossing. _Come on_. She looks at her watch, although time is on her side, she wanted to get there before Diego so he didn’t see which direction she was coming from to at least try to stay low key.

She looks ahead, on the right across the road the grandiose Cathedral of Saint Andre. At certain hours of the day, if you stand out on her balcony you can hear their bells in the distance. She loved hearing them, their beautiful melody gave her a sense of ease. A light breeze blows and she breaths it in catching a familiar scent in the air. The smell takes her back to her memory of Gestalt.

It was raining, she and Alex were scrambling up a hill, some kind of training exercise. The rain was coming down hard, and they took refuge underneath an overhanging rock. She was so close she could smell his cologne. Cedar wood and orange blossom. _Alex_.

Myfawny spins on her heel expecting to see Gestalt, but instead she nearly bumps into a woman holding the hand of their young son. “Oh I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” The woman smiles, and looks down to her son who says something in French. _Fuck, why do I keep doing that?_ “Pardon…” She turns back, and looks at other bystanders, and there is no one of note. The light goes green, and she continues down the road, toward the meeting place, snapping out of her daydream of Gestalt.

****

Alex watches Myfawny step out into the fresh air, closing the blue entrance door of her building behind her, from a distance. They lift their hood to cover their distinctive short blond, curly hair and cautiously follows her. They watch her walk through the crowds, swiftly and precise as she turns the corner to go down Cours d’Alsace-et-Lorraine. It’s a flat road, with barely any pedestrians, tough to keep out of view. Gestalt hangs back farther than they’d like, but still in their range.

_Where is she going in such a hurry?_ Gestalt has been in the dark with Myfawny the moment she left the Checquy. Yes, they have eyes on her but they have no idea what is going on in her head. Their eyes run over her body, her hair pulled into a ponytail, underneath a black baseball cap. A loose fitted cropped blue denim jacket paired with black skinny jeans, showing off her best feature. Their eyes naturally drift to their ass, where they spot a rectangular shape in her back pocket, it’s her phone. If they can get close enough without her seeing, they can scan the phone and have access. _Is this wrong?_

Gestalt slows down to a shuffle, feeling the weight of their actions. _You are following her without her knowledge, you really are an arsehole. She doesn’t want you; she never did. She probably doesn’t even think of you. Don’t say that, she said she feels a spark. What spark will there be if she finds out what you’re doing? You want her safe, how can she be safe when she is a fucking sitting target? She needs you._ Gestalt accelerates to catch up with Myfawny who is coming up to a pedestrian crossing. They start to jog and they reach her just as the pedestrian light goes red. She stops at the end of the footpath, waiting for the light to go green amid other pedestrians.

Gestalt side steps through people so that they are directly behind Myfawny, Alex brings out their device and holds it in front of her, making sure that no one around them can see what they’re doing. Once the signal is detected, they commence the download of Myfawny’s phone. _Hurry the fuck up. _Gestalt glances down and sees it at 50%. They look up and stare at her neck. This is the closest they have been to her in months, and are momentarily mesmerised by the strands of hair on her neck that are blowing in the wind.  
  
Their device vibrates as the download completes, Gestalt shoves it back in their pocket and diverts down Place Pey Barland to get lost in the crowd of tourists who are heading toward the nearby Cathedral. _Now you’ve done it, you’ve broken her trust. Perhaps one day, she will forgive me. She most likely has already forgotten you..._


	6. No Time for Pleasantries

Myfawny chooses an empty bench within the gardens of the Museum of Fine Arts. Kicking the loose stones under her feet, she looks around the well curated grounds where people are lazily walking through. To the far left of her near the exit are giant art print-outs where tourists walk through with their selfie sticks, trying to get the best shot for their socials. In that moment, she longs to be that couple laughing and running through the art, without a care in the world. Instead, here she sat waiting for a stranger she hoped could help. She looks down at her hands, and focuses on her fingertips. The power they hold, and there is nothing she can do about it…yet.

“Hello.” A figure sits down across from her on the opposite park bench, as she looks up. It is Diego.

“Hi” Myfawny stutters out. He is smaller than she remembers, however there is an air of arrogance that gives him weight. Diego sits back and crosses his legs, stretching his arms across the back of the bench.

“So…Candice…you need me.” He smiles, charm oozing out with each word.

“I need your help” Mwfawny corrects him, not falling for it. With the confusion of her feelings for Gestalt, and the pitstop she had with Bristol…she doesn’t need to add anymore to the mix.

“Okay, you need my help. So, from what I gather, you lost your memory and you’re starting from scratch.”

“Yeah…yes. Kind of. I have used my EVA before, but it was kind of a fluke.” Myfawny stands up and walks over to Diego, sitting down next to him but with a safe distance. “That thing you did with the straw at the club…it came so easy to you. I want to know how you did that. I want to access what I have, and I think however you do it is how I should do it. So, tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“How you do it.” Myfawny presses, she is desperate to remember. Remember who she is. She wants to remember the life she had with her sister, to remember her family, to remember herself. Diego’s face turns serious, losing his cockiness.

“Tell me about the time you used your EVA recently.” This stumps Myfawny. She can’t tell him about the bridge or the bank. She swallows hard with the thought that the has been quite a number of deaths at her hands.

“Well, six months ago I was kidnapped and sold on the black market to China by a man named Lorik. I escaped with help, but I needed to make sure that Lorik wouldn’t kidnap me or anyone like me ever again. So, I cornered him, and I used my EVA on him.”

“And what exactly is your EVA?” Diego pushes.

“I don’t really know the extent of it. It’s transdermal neurotransmission. It’s a bio-electrical force that’s transmitted through my skin. Prior to losing my memory, I had gone through different experiments to understand my power but I don’t remember any of that. Not that it would work anyway…”

“Why not?” 

“I am no longer that person. The memory wipe has given me a clean slate, and from what I can tell – the things I do and like now, is completely different from what I was before.”

“I’m sure it’s for the better, if the person you were before is the exact opposite of you, she sounds uptight.” This draws a smile out of Myfawny. “Okay, so back to when you used your power. What were you feeling at the time?”

“Angry, scared, focused…”

“Why were you feeling those things?” Diego presses, leaning in.

“He threatened the lives of people, and I needed to stop him.”

“But what about the club?”  
  
“What do you mean?”

“In the club, you were manipulating the electronic frequencies of the lights. That’s how I noticed you, well…not the only reason why I noticed you.” He smirks. “What were you thinking then?”

“I was remembering...someone.” Myfawny nervously picks at her fingernails. She hadn’t considered that moment in the club as accessing her power, but of course it is. The memory of Gestalt, kissing her, brought out excitement in her not only because she can access a memory she once lost, but it only adds to the reason why she cannot stop thinking about Gestalt.

“It sounds to me, the way you’re able to access your EVA is through the corniest way of all…through love.” Myfawny looks at him, confused. “Your love for those who were threatened by Lorik, your love…or feelings…to whomever you were thinking of in the club…they unlocked it for you.” he explains, casually.

“But they both were different levels of power; how do you explain that?”

“I’m not suggesting survival extinct doesn’t kick it, cos of course it fucking does. I’m talking about the spark that opens up the EVA, survival is just an amplifier.” Myfawny thinks back to the times she remembers she has used her powers; he certainly isn’t wrong. Her personal feelings of those affected certainly played a part in the control of her powers, when her life was in danger, survival instinct did take over. This wasn’t enough, she needed Diego show her how he does it.

“Show me.”

“Alright, but not here. I know a place.” Diego gets up and walks toward the exit of the garden. “You coming?”

“Of course.” Myfawny follows, but can’t shake the nagging thought at the back of her mind that this is a bad idea.

****  


“Ingrid, can you look into a Diego Mendoza? Last known location, Bordeaux France. I’m sending you his number.” Eliza speaks into her phone, waiting in a car on the tarmac as Conrad’s plane arrives from London. The only information they got from Myfawny’s phone is a call to Diego’s number along with unanswered texts to her sister. Jealously flairs up in Gestalt, _who is this fucker that she is meeting with?_ Gestalt pushes their rage down as the plane comes to a stop. “Just send through any information on him as it comes through.” Eliza ends the call, as they get out of the car to greet Conrad, along with their other body Robert.

“Where’s the rest of you?” Conrad asks quizzically, looking at Robert and Eliza as he walks from the private plane. They decided to leave Teddy behind in London, now that Ingrid caught on to their secret, it was easier to keep up the masquerade when they remained as separate, despite how draining it has been on them physically and mentally. 

“In London, following Carter’s orders to track down Farrier.” Robert answers, distracted by the appearance of another man coming out of the plane. “Who is that?” Robert and Eliza ask in sync.

“Gestalt, meet Rook James McLachlan, from Scotland Yard.” McLachlan beelines to Gestalt. He is tall, broad, and young, probably not a day older than 25. He holds out his hand and shakes both Gestalt’s hands. “He has joined us earlier than expected.”

“Grantchester has filled me on the situation.” he states in a thick Scottish accent, which is hard to understand. “And on you.” Indicating to Gestalt and who they are.

“Good, so you know we have no time for pleasantries.” Eliza smiles, and they spin on their heel and get into the driver and passenger seats, leaving the back for Conrad and McLachlan.

Robert speeds down the highway toward the Barcelona city centre. Gestalt are focused on the road, conscious of a mind reader being in their car. “What are the updates since you arrived last night?” Conrad asks, breaking the silence.

“We have set up an office in the National Intelligence Centre, working Director Lopez who has flown over from Madrid. So far, we have reached out to over 30% of the listed EVAs who are safe and have been relocated to a safe house. The local authorities have been working through the night to get to the rest of the list.” Eliza explains.

“However, we haven’t been able to locate a handful and we are yet to find if it is because they are not at home or…” Robert says, with Eliza joining “the Lugart got to them first.”

“Well, they are our priority. How many are there?” McLachlan asks, almost robotic.

“Five so far. Information on them are in the files in front of you both.” Eliza points to the back pockets of the seats, Conrad and McLachlan retrieves, flicking through the profiles. “Right now, we are heading toward La Mina where Hector Abat was last seen. He is 10 years old, and his family have also been unaccounted for.”

“Are they EVAs?” Conrad asks, not looking up from the photo of Hector. The photo of Hector shows how small an innocent he is, with piercing dark brown eyes and messy curly brown hair.

“No. But his parents are known to authorities. In and out of jail, for drug dealing and prostitution. So, it is entirely possible they are hiding from us.” Robert says, through gritted teeth.

“All of this doesn’t make sense” McLachlan pipes up, as he flicks through the different files. “The number of EVAs in the world are less than 1% of the population, however there is an unprecedented number of EVAs not only living in Barcelona, but there are clusters in traditionally poorer areas of the city.”

“What are you suggesting?” Robert asks as they take an exit off the highway.

“I’m suggesting that the resistance is fighting back. Our government along with the aid of others are working on tech to block certain EVA abilities, such as mine. We received intel last week that the resistance was working on ways to unlock EVAs from ordinary people. We didn’t believe it at first, but this cannot be a coincidence.”

“Put a foot on it, we need to find him before the Vultures do. McLachlan, reach out to your office, we need to find the source that gave you that information” Conrad closes the file and looks out the window, see the city in the distance. There is an unnerving silence in the car.

“You know you’re extremely loud.” McLachlan states at Gestalt. “Can you at least try to keep it down?”

Gestalt, knowing that at any time McLachlan would be reading their mind actively drowned out their thoughts with 80s pop songs. “Just like you can’t seem to help using your EVA, we can’t help but have a hive mind. We are loud…” Robert spits, “…deal with it” Robert and Eliza say in sync.

McLachlan sits back. “Why are you looking into Diego Mendoza, number 5 on Scotland Yard’s most wanted list?”

Robert grips the wheel, with Eliza clawing at their knee. “Following a lead.” They say, nothing more.

****

Diego and Myfawny approach an abandoned decrepit mansion in the middle of a forestry area, not too far from where they were. It was quite beautiful, although falling apart with vegetation starting to crawl over the remains. Diego walks toward the entrance. “Come on.” He walks through the door way, into the building and stands in the middle of the open room where there is no room. Myfawny looks up to see the canopy of trees hanging with the sun beaming through.

“Now, when I use mine, I focus on the target and clear my head. I will that target to my bidding.” Diego lifts his hand toward a loose rock on the ground. It raises and moves toward Diego and arrives gently in his hand. “It is different for everyone but let’s try with you. Think of something you care about.”

“Ok, but it won’t work on a rock. I need something living.” She turns her attention to vines growing around a pillar. “I’m going to think of my sister.” Diego shifts in his feet, knowing full well that she was never going to see her sister again. Myfawny plants her feet on the ground and raises her hands slightly from the sides of her body. She thinks of her sister, how they danced and laughed the night away as she focuses on the vine. Nothing happens. She drops her hands in defeat.

Diego steps in to speak directly to Myfawny, “Try again. It never works the first time.”

“Okay.” Myfawny looks at the vine and realises that each time her power has worked, her sister has never been part of the equation. She thinks back to Gestalt, the memory that flashed into her mind at the club. She remembers standing in a beautiful hallway, in a blue satin dress and Gestalt, in a blue double-breasted suit. They push her against a pillar and tells her how she looks _fucking amazing_. Their lips touch hers, chastely then hungrier. There hands are all over each other, mapping out each other’s curves. Myfawny refocuses on the vines and raises her hands from her sides and claws her fingers. The vines start to move in a mechanical manner, at Myfawny’s will. She moves the vines so the spread out in a straight stiff line. _I fucking did it!_ Myfawny releases the vine, and it drops back into its original place.

“See! Look at what you can do on your own.” Diego smiles, as he stands beside her marveling at her achievement. “There are people out there, like the ones who kidnapped you, who are out there to supress people like you and me. Whether they want us as weapons, or assets or slaves. We are a rarity that is facing extinction if we let these people take advantage of us.”

“What are you talking about?” Myfawny steps back to look at Diego.

“I’m talking about how although we are superior, we have been taken advantage of. We need to take our power back from those who dare to take it away from us.” His eyes flash of anger.

“Superior? You’re starting to sound like an extremist.” Myfawny stammers out, worried about how isolated they are.

“Is it extremist to think that we shouldn’t be scared to exist? We are entitled to live in this world, free and clear from any danger. Each day we are threatened with the possibility of being taken, sold, killed, enslaved or worse by terrorists, warlords, governments, even collectors. It’s disgusting, and we have to fight back. You are special, Candice. I have met only one other that harnesses power like you, and like me, they realise how we must band together and take what we are entitled to.”

“And what is that?”

“Absolute power. Do you know what the British government is creating right now? Tech to block EVAs. How long will it be until they figure out how to remove EVAs all together? They have already got a serum for supressing. They want us to be extinct. So, I say, why can’t there be more of us? If they can take away, we can create.”

“Look, all I wanted was to figure out my power. I have no interest in your war.” Myfawny turns to go, but her arm is pulled back by Diego.

She turns back and Diego’s face is now in hers, his eyes are dark with anger. “The war is here whether you like it or not, you have to choose a side. What has the Checquy done for you except make you into a shell of an EVA.”

Myfawny swallows hard. “How did you know about the Checquy?” Diego smirks.

Diego steps back, slightly annoyed at the mistake he made. He has gone along with her act, but can't hold on anymore. “You honestly think I have no idea who you are?” He folds his arms. “I could really use someone like you to take my message further. Take it to the Checquy. Can you imagine absolute freedom for us? That will be paradise.” Diego steps forward and grabs her hand. “Myfawny, please. Join me.” His eyes are brimming of hope and anger. Myfawny looks down at his hand holding hers, then shifts her eyes to a sudden movement from behind him. Out of nowhere, a rock crashes over his head, causing Diego to drop to his feet. Myfawny looks up and sees familiar curly blonde hair, and a black Adidas tracksuit.

“Hi” Alex stands where Diego once was, hands deep in their pockets waiting for Myfawny’s reaction to their presence. Diego starts to stir on the ground. “Let’s get out of here.” Alex grabs Myfawny’s hand and they rush toward the exit.

“You found me.” Myfawny exasperates.

“I never lost you.” 


	7. Trigger

Robert pulls the car into a side street in the borough of Barcelona, and they all get out and walk to the main strip. The streets are run down and unkempt. An elderly gentleman walks past pushing a trolley filled with their worldly possessions. Mixed with the local people who populate the neighbourhood are local police and Checquy agents.

“We have to split up. Eliza and I will search the four-block perimeter.” Before Conrad could object, Gestalt takes off.

“At least I’ll get some peace and quiet.” McLachlan scoffs, thankful that the noise from Gestalt has now faded. Conrad beelines to nearby agents.

“Canvas the neighbours, perhaps they have information. Split up, take a local officer with you for translation. Go!” They head off in the director of Hector’s building. Conrad turns to McLachlan. “Looking at the file, the grandparents live three buildings over from here. Let’s pay them a visit.”

“Lead the way.” Conrad and McLachlan head toward the apartment block, quickening their steps. McLachlan’s checks his phone for new emails. “My office has followed the leads on the intel received regarding the possibility that the resistance is creating their own EVAs. This intel came from Paolo Mendoza who is connected to Sophia Ishova.”

“Mendoza our source, how the hell did you get your hands on him and why wasn’t I informed?” Conrad says angrily. Ever since he has taken over this agency, he has constantly been on the backfoot of information.

“This was an off the books mission as of last night. Carter made the executive decision to bring him in after Scotland Yard intercepted a panic signal from his headquarters in London. He was attacked and information was stolen from his hideout. I believe that was thanks to Gestalt.” McLachlan puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Why Ishova? She isn’t resistance.” Conrad states, confused. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. I’m also not 100% convinced to how real this is. He is being interrogated as we speak, so hopefully we will learn more soon.” Conrad and McLachlan reach the building of Hector Abat’s grandparents, they find their name on the intercom and dial.

“¿Hola?” an older voice comes through the crackly speaker.

“Hola señor Abat, me llamo Conrad Granchester. Yo soy del Checquy en London.” Conrad speaks slowly, in his broken Spanish.

“I speak English.”  
  
“Oh, I need to speak to you about your grandson.” The door buzzes open, letting Conrad and McLachlan into the building. Making their way up three flights of stairs, they finally get to the apartment where they are greeted by a frail old man with a bushy moustache.

“Come in, come in.” Abat says in a thick Spanish accent. They enter the room, and see Hector’s grandmother sitting on a small, worn out couch. The apartment is small and cluttered with furniture that didn’t quite fit the space. “Please, sit.” Conrad sits down in a sofa chair opposite the woman, and McLachlan ops to lean against the door to observe the conversation rather than participate. Abat takes a seat next to his wife.

“Thank you for your time, we are searching for your grandson as we need to ensure his safety. The wrong people have discovered what he can do, so he is in danger. These people are bad people. Do you know where your grandson is?” Conrad leans forward toward the grandparents who look confused.

Abat turns to his wife and translates to Spanish. While he speaks to his wife, Conrad’s phone buzzes as a message comes in from Eliza. _We got a hit through facial recognition, sighting at Barcelona-Sants station. Heading there now with local police escort._ Conrad shoves his phone back into his breast pocket. Abat finishes translating to his wife, she shakes her head.

Abat turns back to Conrad “I have not seen my grandson for months, nor has my wife. But I think you mean my son, Carlos. Not by grandson. Carlos is a good boy but he got mixed with the wrong crowd at a young age. Last time I saw him, he let me know that he found a way to get away from the gang he works with but he needed to go into hiding for a while. I don’t know where they went. He thought it would be safer that we didn’t know.” McLachlan steps forward.

“Gracias señor Abat, señora Abat. Ha sido un placer conocerte pero tenemos que irnos.” In perfect Spanish, McLachlan states that he and Conrad must leave. Conrad, taken back by McLachlan’s abrasiveness but follows his lead and stands up to go. He shakes their hands and thanks them for their hospitality before following McLachlan out the door and they walk down the stairs.

“What was that about, McLachlan?”

“Abat doesn’t know anything. He didn’t even know that his grandson has an EVA. But his wife does. Hector’s parents accepted a payment of $50k to have his son go through treatment to trigger a possible EVA. It worked. The fuckers put their son in danger to get themselves out of trouble. Fucking cunts. They ran off with their son and the money. The mother didn’t know was where they went.”

“Fuck.” Conrad stops in his tracks. How the fuck are they triggering EVAs? This has just gotten bigger than he could ever imagine. “Someone is building an army.”

“We will learn more when Gestalt picks them up at the station.” Conrad looks at him bewildered. “The text message…” McLachlan indicated to Conrad’s phone. _Bloody mind readers_. They exit the building; Conrad calls in their agents to redirect all search parties to Barcelona-Sant.

**** 

  
With Teddy watching over the CCTV footage across Barcelona from the Checquy offices, it fast tracked their ability to locate Hector Abat. Robert and Eliza walk through the crowds at the station, scanning each face for the boy. Back at the Checquy, Teddy monitors several screens which shows multiple angles of the station. Scanning over the footage from the platforms, they spot the back of a young boy that suits the description of Hector, holding the hand of a woman who doesn’t fit the look of his mother. Teddy leans in and zooms into the footage to get a better look. The woman’s head turns, it was ever so brief but it was undeniable. Ishova.

Robert and Eliza start to run toward Platform 5 “This way!” they yell at their police escort, who promptly follow coarse. Weaving through people, luggage and large groups, Gestalt push their way down an overcrowded escalator with the police in tow. In the distance, they see Ishova with Hector Abat who are surrounded by Vulture bodyguards. Punters flow out of the train, forcing Ishova and her henchmen to push their way onto the in the first carriage, with the boy. The doors start to alert that they are closing, bursting their way through the crowd Robert and Eliza manage to get into the last carriage of the train just as the door closes, leaving their police escorts on the other side. With five Vultures, Ishova and the boy – they are outnumbered. The train starts to move, and the conductor make an announcement in Spanish. Teddy looks into where the train is heading from his laptop and finds that this is a direct train to Paris.

Teddy picks up their phone and dials Conrad. “Eliza and Robert are on the train but Ishova is too protected. It’s a direct train to Paris but if we alert the driver to stop at a smaller station on the way which will have less patrons, perhaps we can capture there. I suggest Perpignon Station near the Spain-France border. Gives us time lock down the station, clear out any civilians.”

“We need to worry about the civilians on the train too. The Vultures know who you are, have train staff send through a list of passengers in the first carriage. As it’s first class, let’s hope it’s less populated.” Teddy hangs up the phone, and calls to Ingrid. Ingrid enters their office.

“Get the passenger manifest for the 2pm Eurotrain from Barcelona to Paris, specifically first-class passengers. Also, get local Perpignon Police on the phone and prep them.”

“On it.” Ingrid speeds back out of the office.

Robert and Eliza make their way through the train to get closer to the carriage Ishova is on. They reach the third carriage and decide that this is close enough, any closer they could risk being seen. They take a seat by the window, facing opposite each other. Looking out the window, they watch the city of Barcelona become smaller and smaller in the distance. They have hit the country side, which showcases beautiful wide-open green spaces. They have a number of hours under their belt before they hit Perpignon. They lean back and look out the window, giving in to their need to their much-needed rest, knowing the need to be at a hundred percent to take out Ishova when the time comes.  


****

  
Rain pelted down, soaking Myfawny and Alex as they scrambled up a hill to find shelter from the sudden downpour which was coming down, hard. Myfawny could barely see ahead of her, so it was lucky that Alex took her hand to guide her up the steep incline. Finally reaching the summit, they spotted an overhanging rock which provided just enough shelter for the both of them to wait out the weather. The cold hit them, which sent a shiver up her spine. Turning their back on Myfawny, Alex looked up to the sky hoping that the storm will pass since their training gear was not enough to keep someone with Myfanwy’s stature warm. Myfawny looked toward Alex, she was so close she could smell their cologne. Cedar wood and orange blossom. Breathing in the seductive scent, she had a sudden urge to reach out and touch the strands of drenched hair clinging to the back of their neck...

Now, she can barely look at them. Alex sits in the middle of Myfawny’s couch whilst she paces up and down her apartment, deep in thought. As soon as she got through the door, she ripped off her jacked and cap, throwing them on her bed. Her hair is now wild and free from the constraints of her hair tie, mimicking the unruliness she is feeling in her mind. From the time she had spent with Gestalt at the Checquy, she came to know a few things about them, specifically how the present themselves in each body. Eliza was the best to show compassion and soften the tension, Teddy was used to intimidate and roughhouse, and Robert was their collective voice as to not make people uncomfortable to who and what they are. Then there is Alex. Alex was the cool one who was impulsive, yet they had a way of making you want to impress them. Myfawny is determined not to fall for it.

Alex watches her pace for a while then looks around her place, their eyes landing on a weirdly located pot plant on the edge of her table. Myfawny catches them staring at it and lets out an annoyed sigh, she stomps over to the plant and takes it back to its original place by the window sill. Myfawny looks out the window and stares out at the view of the Garonne River and takes a deep meditative breath. “How did you find me?” she says, quietly.

“She finally speaks.” Alex responds sarcastically, immediately regretting their abrasiveness. With Robert and Eliza internally screaming to keep out McLachlan and Teddy scouring footage, it has been exhausting. It’s only now where Alex’s three other bodies are finally getting some downtime. Alex swallows before speaking again. “Look, isn’t it good that I was there to get you away from Diego Mendoza? He’s fucking dangerous, Myf. Wanted in three different countries, linked to multiple radical groups…he’s lucky I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what? Kill him?” Myfawny exclaimed, raising her voice. “I don’t need you to save me! I’ve been okay on my own, I have been surviving and discovering who I am. I am not some fucking damsel in distress!” She continues to pace once more.

Alex rolls their eyes, and leans their elbows on their knees, thinking of what to say next without making the situation any worse._ She’s right, you know. She has every right to be angry. You betrayed her. YOU SAVED HER. Every fucking time I think I’m doing the right fucking thing; I get it so fucking wrong._ Alex runs their hands through their curly hair, lost for words. The room becomes silent once more, neither knowing what to do or say next.

Myfawny’s head is spinning. _This whole time, THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME, they have known where I am._ She starts to bite her thumbnail, a habit she only picked up recently, she thinks. She rips her hand away from her mouth before Alex sees, she would hate them to think that she got that from them. “I’m trying Gestalt, I’m really trying to understand why you would break my trust like this.”

“COS I FUCKING MISSED YOU, OKAY!” they shout. Alex stands up and walks over to Myfawny, their eyes not looking up from the ground, hands deep in their pockets. Softening their voice, the speak once more. “I’m sorry Myf. Truly I am. And I meant what I said when we last spoke but I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if anything had happened to you.”

“All this says to me is that you don’t think I can handle these situations myself. You thought the same thing with Lorik, and you were wrong. You didn’t even give me a chance to handle Diego, you just swooped in like a fucking hero to prove what? That you think that I’m not good enough!” Myfawny walks to her table and sits down on one of the chairs, leaning her head on her hands.

“Of course, I think you’re good enough. I know how strong you are, I know what you’re capable of. The trouble is, you don’t.” Alex sits down on the chair next to Myfawny where she finally looks up at Alex, getting lost into their blue eyes. She exhales and places her hands on the table.

Myfawny takes a long exhale, trying to push her anger away. “Thank you, Gestalt…thank you. You saved my life…again, and I’m grateful. Really, I mean it…”

“But…” they predict.

“…but…there was a reason I was with Diego. To discover what my EVA is. Yes, now I know he was the wrong guy to trust…” Alex cuts her off.

“You can trust me, Myfawny! I can teach you. Why the fuck would you go to a stranger and not me?” Alex can feel their anger rising. _She thinks you are a stranger, you arsehole._ “I know you don’t know me, but I know you. Fifteen bloody years of history we have, and not once have we sat down and talked about it since I found out about you. I know you are soul searching right now, and you don’t need me to come in and confuse this process for you, but…” Alex pauses.

“…but” Myfawny urges them to continue because honestly, this is the most she has heard them talk for as long as she can remember...well, the last six months of her memory.

Alex looks up and looks into her eyes deeply. “But… I want you to remember me, remember us and what we had.” Alex leans in closer and places their hand on hers. “You told me that you were getting flashes of memory, flashes of us while we were in training.” Myfawny nods, Alex leans back in their chair, removing their hand. “I remember that day too. Our team leader was being a real prick, one of the other kids couldn’t complete the assault course, so we had to all do it again to make up for her incapability. You were determined to beat your time so that you could rush back to help the girl, but the weather turned on us. We huddled under a rock; you were shivering from the cold. I couldn’t bare to look at you because it was too hard to not throw my arms around you to warm you up. So, I turned my back on you and looked out at the sky.”

Myfawny sits there, the story fall into the gaps she had in her memory. She remembers. The kid was a young girl who had a problem with asthma, she couldn’t keep up with the rest of the group. Myfawny had felt sorry for her as she knew what it was like to feel alone. Tears start to well up in Myfawny’s eyes as the once fragmented memory is now becoming whole.

“It’s not the only thing I remember.” Myfawny shifts in her seat, wiping her eyes. “I remember some kind of party, in a beautiful building – like a palace. It was dream like. The room was decorated with flowers and gold trimmings, I was in a pale blue dress, you in a double-breasted suit. You said that I look…”

“…fucking amazing.” They say together, Myfawny looks up at Alex, swallowing hard.

“You kissed me…”

“…you kissed me back.” They sit and look at each other, tension filling the room. Alex held their breath as their eyes drift to Myfawny’s lips, fighting every urge to grab her and pull her in. Alex backs away and looks toward the window, the afternoon sky is grey and overcast. “You know, when I was a kid, my parents gave me to Glengrove at six years old. They didn’t understand who I was…am…so they left me to the state, I was no longer their fucking problem. I didn’t mind at first, I felt like I couldn’t be myself around them because every time I was, they made me feel…wrong. I was seen at Glengrove, celebrated for who I was so I thrived…lived up to their expectations and exceeded my potential. But…it was clear that I was just an experiment to them, a trophy of Glengrove’s and I was hated by the other kids who ostracised me because I was different. Until you came along. Although it took you a while to get the hang of me, you respected me. All of me. I fell for you hard that year you were there, but nothing ever happened between us…until that night.”

Flashes of that evening replay in Myfawny’s head. Teddy pushing kissing her, Eliza closing in, softly touching her arm. What happened next? Myfawny closes her eyes, but nothing comes to her. “I want to remember, Gestalt. That night, but it’s so fragmented.”

“Then we need to do something radical to speed up the memory becoming clearer.” Alex states, nonchalantly.

“Such as wh…” Before she can finish her sentence, Alex’s lips crashes onto hers. Myfawny is taken aback, but doesn’t pull away. Their hand reaches out and caresses her face as they kiss her deeper. Myfawny moans as Alex’s tongue gently slides into her mouth. Instinctively, Myfawny manoeuvres over and sits on Alex’s lap, needing to be closer to them. Alex wraps their arms around her tiny frame, never wanting to let her go.

Memories seep into her thoughts, of Teddy kissing her at the Founder’s Feast, it was hot and heavy. Then she remembers abruptly pulling away and running off like a coward. Myfawny pulls away from Alex with a gasp. “I ran. I ran from you.” She looks into their eyes, upset at what she did. She gets up from his lap and walks over to the couch and drops herself down, head in her hands. “This whole time, I thought we…argh.” Alex gets up and sits down next to her.

“Hey, we did. This is the night. After I kissed you, you just needed a moment. I get it, we had been friends for so long, it freaked you out so yes, you ran. But...you ran straight back to me in the cloak room.” Alex explained. “Robert was in the cloak room, you ran in…and…then the best thing happened.” Alex smiles, rubbing her back.

“The cloak room?”

“Yep, the cloak room. You came in and locked the door, not knowing I was in there. You turned around and saw me…”

“…and I walked up to you and threw my arms around you!” Myfawny exclaims, as the memory comes crashing back. “Oh my god, I’m remembering!” Myfawny starts to laugh in delight, and hugs Alex, wrapping her arms round their neck. “Thank you, Gestalt.” They embrace reveling in Myfawny’s latest success, with the mood quickly shifting from happiness to desire. Rubbing her back in slow and sensual motions, Myfawny melts into their arms, running her hands through their curly hair. She slowly pulls back, cheek to cheek, their faces inches from each other. Each of their breaths becoming labored as they lean closer. Their lips touch, caressing softly. “Then what happened?” Myfawny whispers in-between chaste kisses.

“I picked you up.” they breath out, Alex stands up and in one swift motion, pulls Myfawny up and sweeps her into his arms, her legs straddling their waist. They passionately kiss, with Alex walking them over toward her bedroom. Arriving at the foot of the bed, Myfawny drops from their arms, and looks up at Alex. They both break out into wide smiles, both wanting this to happen. “Then, I took off your underwear.” Alex guides her to the bed, dropping her down gently moving their hands down their body until they reach the button of her jeans. Undoing the button and zip, they slowly peel down her pants, removing them completely. “I kissed your thigh.” They panted as they picked up her right leg, and gently pressed their lips against her scars on her inner thigh. Myfawny throws her head back in euphoric pleasure. All the fragmented memories are falling into place, she remembers their first time together. She pulls at Alex’s collar as she sits up to face him. Bringing them down to the bed, Alex sits beside her, staring at her face.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful.” Myfawny says under her breath, staring at Alex. Leaning in to kiss her once more, Alex suddenly keels over in blinding pain. Grabbing their head, Alex cries out in pain and collapses on the bed, moving into the fetal position. “Gestalt? GESTALT! What’s happening, are you okay?!” Myfawny panics.

“It’s Robert and Eliza.” Alex grunts through the pain. “Something is wrong.”  
  
  
**** 

  
Robert and Eliza sit, looking out at the train window trying hard to not give away how much pleasure they are both in. They finally have Myfawny, safe and in their arms. Back at the Checquy, Teddy went to a private room so that they can concentrate on Alex’s body. It wasn’t so easy for Eliza and Robert who were on mission, in public. They close their eyes, allowing themselves to be present with Myfawny.

Without warning, the train slams on the brakes causing Eliza for lurch forward into Robert. Suddenly, they are hit with paralyzing pulses and deafening sounds causing them to scream in pain, bringing their hands up to their ears. Looking out the window, they see a figure standing in an open field, walking toward the train. Farrier.

She walks to the first carriage, and seconds later she re-emerges, holding the hand of Hector Abat, walking him back through the field toward a distant road. Robert and Eliza fight the paralyzation and manage to get to their feet. Stumbling through the train, Robert opens the emergency door and they both jump out to follow Farrier.

Staggering through the grass, Robert’s body gets ahead of Eliza’s. They pull out the gun from their belt at points toward Farrier. “Let him go, Linda!” Screaming over the blasting sound. Farrier turns around to look direct at Robert, who is now joined by Eliza.

“This is the second time you have pointed a gun at me in less than 24 hours. Sorry, Gestalt. But I can’t have him in the hands of the Checquy. If you want to stop me, you need to pull the trigger.” Gestalt pauses. Farrier takes advantage of Gestalt's hesitation, she throws her head back, sending out a pulse that sends Robert and Eliza flying back, collapsing into the grass. Farrier turns on her heel, smiles down at Hector and they walk toward a waiting car sitting in the distance.


	8. Deep Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, I haven't found the time to dedicate myself to What If over the last couple of weeks...but I wanted something to keep the story moving...enjoy!

“Are you okay?” a concerned Myfawny passes a glass of water to Alex, who is sitting at the edge of the bed, with their head in their hand.

“Yeah.” Alex says, wincing while taking a sip. Eliza and Robert have called for extraction, and will be on their way back to London. Getting them back with Teddy is the rejuvenation they need. With the four bodies being in three separate locations, it has started to take it’s toll. Especially on Alex, who has been sleeping irregular hours since being separated from the rest of their bodies.

“I don’t believe you, Gestalt. You took a hit from Farrier, whose EVA has been at 100% since she has been on the run, so…it would be ten times more intense than when she retrieved Nazim. You’re allowed to be hurt, Alex.” Alex looks up at Myfawny and smirks.

“I don’t want to waste my time being hurt, now that I’m finally here with you.” Alex gently kisses Myfawny on the lips.

“What about the rest of you?” Myfawny asks, worried.

“Eliza and Robert are staying low until pick up, Teddy is in the infirmary…Ingrid was threatening physical harm if I didn’t go.”

“Oh, I miss her.” Myfawny laughs. “Lie down.” Alex obliges and Myfawny follows, spooning up beside them. “Tell me everything. I need to know what we are dealing with, and what our next move is.”

“Are you saying you’re coming back to the Checquy?” Alex asks, looking down at Myfawny who is lying her head on their chest.

“Not exactly, but I need to know what kind of shit you’re in…that we are in so that we can look after each other.”

“That’s more like it.” Alex smiles, and commences to update Myfawny on the Checquy, Barcelona, and the Resistance, including a fringe group of the Resistance and their ability to unlock EVAs and the British Government expanding their tech to remove EVAs from people.

“Diego was telling me this at the abandoned mansion about the government, and it sounded like he was blaming the Checquy.”  
  
“The Checquy has nothing to do with it. Why the fuck would we create something that is fundamentally dangerous to us?”

“Can you blame him? Look what happened to me, Gestalt.” Myfawny exclaims.   
  
“That’s different.”

“How is it different?” Myfawny raises her head to look directly into their eyes. Alex looks away, lost for words. “Look, I agree the Checquy does good work but maybe if it wasn’t working in the shadows, people like Diego wouldn’t exist.”

Gestalt lets out a long sigh. “Perhaps, but…if he is part of a group that is taking young children like Hector Abat and treat them like fucking lab rats, he needs to go down.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. But it’s no different to how we were treated as children, so what are they trying to achieve?” This gives Alex pause. Although Glengrove made them the person they are today, there were days where all their bodies were poked and prodded that the pain was too much to bear. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Gestalt's mind wonders back to the Checquy. Although they found their stride at Glengrove, there were horrors about that place without a doubt. Their separation and the experimentation upon them while they were young. At the time, they chose not to speak on how traumatizing it was to be ripped apart out of fear that it would encourage Glengrove to push them more to the brink. Excelling in compartmentalization was a necessity just so the experiments would stop, and they can feel normal again. “It just…” Alex trails off.

“Just what?” Myfawny asks, concerned.

“There was this moment…at Glengrove…before you…they wanted to test my ability to separate and adapt. So, in the middle of the night…each of me was taken and dumped in different areas across England with a message to get back to Glengrove. No money, no directions, no information except that one note. I was eleven. The trauma of being taken made it hard to focus and compartmentalize…I mostly was safe.”

Myfawny sits up a look at Alex. “What do you mean, mostly?”

“Although me and Teddy are identical…you may notice a difference, if you really look. I...Alex...was left in the rough part of town in Leeds…middle of the night…I was trying to get my bearings but I couldn’t focus…I was stumbling all over the place…in four different places…it was fucking insane. I came across a gang of youths who started pushing me around. I tried fighting back, but I couldn’t see what was in front of me...getting it muddled with what the rest of me was seeing. I got hit in the face, knocking me back” Alex points to a small scar on the bridge of their nose. “I turned and a boy twice my size did this…” Alex lefts up their shirt to reveal a deep scar on their stomach. “…two-inch blade slid right in. Luckily, Glengrove had left minders watching over us who came in and interfered…getting me back to the infermery at Glengrove. Lying there in a hospital bed, gave me time to think you know. It was then and there I knew that I had to become better so that those kinds of experiments would stop.”

“Holy shit, Gestalt…I am so sorry.” Myfawny strokes their cheek, and buries her face into their neck.

“Not your fault…but I can see why people…particularly people like you or me…are so fucking angry. But…”

“…but there needs to be a better way than what Diego is doing.”

“The Checquy is not Glengrove. We do good work. We need to stop him, and his group of extremist fuckers so that there is no more harm done toward young kids.”

“I could get hold of my sister, Bronwyn. She’s with the Resistance…she may know about Diego and how to get to him.” Myfawny suggests. “Last time we spoke, she was on her way to see Farrier in Barcelona.”

“She wasn’t with her…from what I can tell. Are you sure she went to Barcelona?”

“Where else would she have gone?” Myfawny reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. She dials Bronwyn’s number only to receive an engaged signal. “She must have already switched burner phones.” Myfawny scrolls through her phone to open a secure message app, the sisters back up way to contact each other. Typing into her phone, she messages Bronwyn. _Where are you? I tried your number but it has been disconnected. Call me as soon as you can, I need your help._ Myfawny sends the message and locks her phone. “What now?”

“Well…there is no going anywhere today. I vote that we stay low…get rest…and regroup tomorrow.”

“Rest?” Myfawny frowns.

“Or…” Alex says suggestively, looking down at Myfawny. She looks up and smiles as they bring themselves closer together. Inches apart, Alex guides Myfawny’s lips to theirs, embracing once more.

****

Linda peers into a dimly lit room with Hector curled up in a single bed. Hector is wrapped in blankets, deep in slumber. Linda smiles to herself as she quietly shuts the door. Hector adapted quite quickly to Linda, probably thankful to be rid of his family. Linda knows all too well what it is like to grow up with people who didn’t deserve her, now she has emancipated Hector – he’ll be better off. Looking around her, she walks over to the bay of windows in the other side of the bare warehouse space which has been her hide out over the last few months, filled with minimal furniture. She peers out of the window, looking around at the adjoining abandoned warehouses as the sun disappears, turning the sky into a deep blue haze.

She thinks back to earlier that day, facing off with Gestalt in the field…rendering them paralysed with her EVA. _You hurt them._ Linda closes her eyes, trying to squeeze out that memory. She has a deep love for Gestalt, she has seen them grown into the brilliant agent they have become and more importantly, they are her family. She couldn’t help but naturally feel paternal over them. _You. Hurt. Them_. Her eyes start to well up, knowing full well how strong her powers are and the affect they have on people. Tears fall down her face, as she wipes them clumsily off her cheek.

“You’re back” A gruff male voice echoes through the space. Linda turns around to see who is behind her. Walking through the darken room, the figure hits the lamplight which is illuminating her. Diego.

“I am, the boy is sleeping so keep your voice down would you.” Linda turns back to the window, turning away from Diego. “How is the training going?”

“I was side-tracked by a potential recruit, but that turned out to be a dead-end. But…it’s going well. We have a solid group of people around Europe, with just under 50 of us here in Bordeaux.”

“Good.”

“What about you? How did you go?” Diego comes up beside her, looking out the window. Linda purses her lips trying to keep her emotion in check, but failing due to the weight of guilt that has riddled her. “Hey, hey, hey.” Diego puts his arm around her, bringing Linda close to him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I attacked someone I care about today.” Linda whispers, ashamed of saying it out loud. “They didn’t deserve it, but I had no choice if I wanted to get the boy out.”

Diego turns Linda to him, hands on her shoulders. “You did the right thing, Linda.” Diego tries to make eye contact, and puts his hand on her cheek. “Linda, you did the right thing.” Linda exhales slowly and looks up at Diego. “Can you imagine if Ishova got her fucking hands on the kid? He would be half way to fucking Russia by now. The Checquy would have him at New Glengrove in heartbeat...and you know what that means…”

“I know, you’re right…”

“Yes, I am right. We are protecting our own. Keeping them away from being sold on the black market as weapons and from governments that will strip them of what makes them special. This is the only way, Linda. We need to fight back.”

“But…” Linda bites the bottom of her lip, unsure of it all.

“But, what? The Checquy, the British Government…they made their choice. They cast you aside like you were nothing.” Linda shudders at those words. The Checquy’s rejection of her has cut her deeply. “Why do you think they did that? Because they knew what you’re capable of. How powerful you are. How you would, at every chance you got, stop them from experiment with their new tech to remove our EVAs indefinitely. You’re better than them. We are better than them. They shouldn’t be in power, making decisions for people like us. They could hurt us, hurt you.”

“I know…” Linda steps away from Diego and walks over to a nearby table where her phone sits. She checks her phone, sighs and puts it down again.

“Expecting a call?” Diego smirks, folding his arms.

“No, it’s just that I haven’t heard from Bronwyn. She was supposed to meet me in Barcelona, but she never turned up. We lost a number of possible recruits because I didn’t have her as back up…Checquy got to them first.”

“Maybe it’s for the best, she doesn’t see eye to eye with us.” Diego says with ease, not letting out any hint of what he did. A faint pang of regret hits him. _You needed her out. She could have ruined everything you fucking worked for._

“I’m worried, Diego! We don’t exactly have the safest line of work…what if she ran into the Lugat?” Linda raises her voice.

“She probably is with her sister; didn’t you say she had one?” Diego asks, innocently.

“Probably. Yes. Most likely.” Linda nods at the thought. Knowing that there are people out there looking for Myfawny, Linda made the conscious choice to ensure she has no further communication or information on Myfawny Thomas’ location. For all she knows, Myfawny could be halfway to Australia by now. “Makes sense…I never understood why Bronwyn decided to stay with me when she got her sister back…I just wished she let me know so I knew she was okay.”

“It’s Bronwyn. This is what she does. You may not have her anymore…” Diego says, walking toward Linda, placing his hands on her shoulders once more. “…but you have me.” He smiles. Linda gives in, and smiles back. Diego leans in and lightly kisses her on the lips, making it clear that this is not the first time they have been intimate. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Yes.” Diego grabs her hand and leads her to the stairs at the end of the warehouse, taking her to her room.


End file.
